One Day A Year
by Raevon
Summary: Carly & Lorenzo Please R


She stood staring out the window. He would come today. He always came on Valentine's Day. They would spend the day together, talking, laughing, and remembering. How she loved his laugh, the way it came up from his soul and lit up his whole face. She also looked forward to the small time that she would be her whole self again.

She adjusted her dress and went to the mirror to check her appearance one more time. The table had been set and lunch was waiting to be served. No need for dessert. He would bring a big box of chocolates and a bottle of champagne. He had always been romantic, seeing that her every need was taken care of. If only the day could last forever.

The black limo made its way up the long drive, its sole occupant in the back staring out of the window and taking in his surroundings. It was amazing at his age that a single day of the year could have him feeling like the young man that he had once been. Young, in love and so sure that he could concur the world for the only woman who had ever held his heart and his soul. They could have had a lifetime of days like today, but that dream had ended when Carly had her breakdown. Years of being treated as Sonny's possession, and never being treated the way she deserved, had made it impossible for her to ever find herself. Eventually she had gone so deep into her breakdown that she had had to be permanently committed to Roselawn. According to the staff, Carly spent her days not speaking and wandering the grounds. She had tried to escape a few times after she was admitted, but eventually she stopped trying. Lorenzo liked to believe that she had finally realized that there was nothing but pain and suffering outside the walls that surrounded the clinic. After she had been there a few years, he had gotten a call from her doctor saying that Carly had finally spoken and was asking why he, Lorenzo, hadn't come to see her for Valentine's Day. When he heard that she had actually asked for him…wanted to see him, he had gotten his hopes up that she was finally making progress. However, when he had gone to see her the day after Valentine's Day, she hadn't acknowledged his presence and wouldn't even look at him. He had spent the next year, trying to forget the hurt of that day. The day before Valentine's Day the next year, he had debated about going back. His mind had told him not too, that he was only setting himself up for the same pain as last year. His heart and soul, however, had won out saying that last year, he didn't go on Valentine's Day. So, he had picked up a box of chocolates and a bottle of champagne and the next day made the drive up the hill to his Valentine.

That had been 20 years ago, and each year since, he had always gone there on that day. No matter where his travels and business took him, he made sure to be in Port Charles on that day. The doctors had no medical reason for her "recovery" on that one day of the year. It didn't matter, Lorenzo knew that deep down in her heart and soul Carly had finally realized that she loved him and that he had always loved and wanted her just the way she was. So, if God had seen fit to give him this one day of the year where he could show her she was right, then he would treasure every minute of it. The car came to a stop and without waiting for the driver to get out and open the door, Lorenzo hurried from the car and practically ran up the steps. Stopping at the nurses desk, Lorenzo was greeted with a smile from the lady behind the desk. "Hello, Mr. Alcazar. Carly is waiting for you. She has been talking non-stop all morning about how you would be coming and bringing chocolates and champagne. Looks like she was right." The nurse laughed.

"Well, far be it from me to disappoint my lady on the most romantic day of the year." Lorenzo smiled. He made his way down the hall and knocked at her door. "Carly?"

The door flew open and in an instant she was in his arms. "Lorenzo, I knew you would come." She smiled at him and the years melted away. He saw past the gray in her hair and the wrinkles around her eyes and saw the young woman he had first seen that day in Rick Lansing's hidden room. He had fallen hard right then and there.

"Of course I came Carly. Nothing would keep me away from my Valentine." He bowed low and presented her with the chocolates and the champagne. "I believe you have been expecting these?" He smiled.

"You know I have. I love chocolate. Of course, I have to be careful and not eat too many. I have to watch my figure." She replied as she grabbed them out of his hand.

"Your figure is as slim and gorgeous as it was the day we met. In fact, you get more beautiful every time I see you." He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"You always know just what to say. Now come, sit down and tell me everything." She pulled him over the couch.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"How are the boys?"

"Well, I had dinner with Morgan the other night. He is doing great. He seems to really love the priesthood and his outreach program at the hospital is going really well and, he sends his love and his continued prayers." Lorenzo replied. After Morgan had grown up, he had sought Lorenzo out and they had formed a deep friendship. Morgan knew that Lorenzo loved his mother and had helped to bring him into the world. He had stayed out of his father's business and had not been close to Sonny for some time.

"And Michael?" She asked. Then her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, I forgot just for a moment."

"Its alright. I have flowers put on his grave every birthday and Christmas for you." Lorenzo wiped the tears from her face with his hand. Michael had not been able to resist the appeal of Sonny's business and had been killed by a rival mob boss. After the loss of his son, Sonny blamed Jason for not keeping him safe and one night in a drunken haze had killed Jason and then himself. Lorenzo remembered having to tell Carly that all three were dead. She had surprised him, by only being upset that Michael was gone. She had only requested that he send flowers to Michael's grave.

Carly dried her eyes and touched his face. "How is Diego?"

Lorenzo smiled at the mention of his son's name. "He is doing great. He and Georgie and the girls are doing great. The twins are spoiled rotten and I like to think that I have something to do with that." He winked at Carly.

"I am sure you have everything to do with that. You always could make a girl feel special and spoiled." She touched his face again. She never tired of touching him. "Is Diego still helping you in the business?"

"Yes, but only with the legitimate ones. We work really well together and Diego has a great head for business. Georgie has been so wonderful for him. She finally made him feel like he had a family and he belonged."

"Are Momma and Lucas OK?"

"Bobbie still volunteers at the hospital and we have dinner together once in while. Lucas is doing great. He and Dillon just bought a house. They all send their love." Lorenzo answered taking his hand and rubbing her back. "What do you say we take a walk around the grounds then have lunch?" Lorenzo stood and offered his hand.

Taking his hand, Carly smiled and stood. "That sounds wonderful. I want to enjoy every minute of this time."

Later while sitting on the floor in front of the fire, Carly said, "I just wish I could hold on to this, this clarity for more than a day. While I love every minute of it, a part of me always knows that its fleeting…that its going to end and that when I wake up in the morning, I'll be back in my shell again and not be able to talk or interact with you again until next year."

"Carly, I know it's hard. But if this is all we have, all we ever have, then we need to enjoy every minute and make it last as long as possible. This day is the happiest I have every year. I live for it, dream about it, and start planning for the next one as soon as this one ends." He kissed her head. "I love you Carly. Always and forever. No one has ever touched my heart the way you have and no one ever will. In my heart, we are still married and I am still as committed to you now as I was then."

Turning in his arms, Carly smiled. "I love you too. I only wish I hadn't wasted my life and so much of our time together chasing after Sonny and Jason. They never loved me or cared for me the way that you do." Standing up, she walked over to the bathroom. "I'll be right back." She closed the door behind her and Lorenzo stood and walked to the window. What a wonderful day it had been. Hearing the door open, he turned and saw Carly standing there in a gown of pure silk. It was cream colored and flowed to the ground. Spaghetti straps graced her small shoulders. She was breathtaking and Lorenzo could barely speak. It was the same gown she had worn on their wedding night all those years ago.

"I know I'm not as young as I was the first time I wore this gown, but when you look at me like that I feel young, beautiful and like I am the only girl in the world for you." She walked toward him.

Holding out his hand he replied, "You are all that and more. I have never seen anything or anyone as beautiful as you. You take my breath away. I am a very, very lucky man. Are you sure you feel up to this?"

"I am very sure. I want to make love with you and fall asleep in your arms. I want your face and voice to be the last I see and hear before I go back to that dark place inside myself." Taking his hand, she led him over to the bed. Suddenly unable to hold back, Lorenzo grabbed her and pulled her to him, kissing her. She melted into his arms and returned his kiss. Lorenzo lowered her onto the bed and covered her body with his. Raising his head, he declared his love once more and then proceeded to show her.

Later Carly still slept in his arms. Lorenzo never slept on this night. There was too much to remember, too much to commit to memory to waste one minute of it sleeping. He could sleep the other 364 days of the year. He would, as he had every year, wait until the sun came up to leave. He would kiss her goodbye and take one last look at her lying there. He would leave the room before she woke and take his leave. He had learned over the years that he didn't want to be there when she awoke. She wouldn't know him and her eyes would be blank devoid of emotion and life. She would become anxious and upset. It had taken one time of seeing that to know that he never wanted to again.

Three hours later, the sun started peaking its way up into the sky. Lorenzo carefully got out of bed and got dressed. Taking one last look he leaned over and kissed her goodbye. "Goodbye my love. I'll see you next year, same time, same place." He touched her cheek and moved towards the door, knowing he would not be complete again until he heard her say his name.


End file.
